The Kiss Cam
by imsuchanut
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go out to a baseball game, but isn't that Rose on the Kiss Cam? And who's that pretty boy kissing her? Part four of the "Blast From the Past" series, in which Ten and Rose go back in time to mess with Nine.


**A/N: This is the fourth episode in the "Blast from the Past" series, in which the Ten and Rose go back in time to mess with Nine. In this fic, Nine sees a very familiar face on the Kiss Cam. Too bad the other face isn't his. If you haven't read the other parts, check out my page!**

The Doctor and Rose were out for some fun. She had originally wanted to go to Hollywood in the sixties, but the Doctor had gotten the landing wrong. Instead, they landed in 1995, just right outside a baseball stadium. Normally, the Doctor wouldn't be one for huge crowds and sports, but he felt something off with Time, and so he allowed Rose to drag him to the front gate.

They went up to the ticket counter and were about to show the checker the psychic paper, when she smiled and said, "I didn't notice you leave, Madam! You shouldn't have had to come in through the general admission!" Rose frowned at her, not understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean? I've only just gotten here. The checker smiled, as if she knew what had just happened.

"My apologies, Madam. Your sister had warned me that she had family coming, and that I was to let you all go in. It's not every day that the royal family of Nestene comes to visit!" The Doctor was immediately suspicious. Someone had warned the checker that they would be coming, and had obviously used the psychic paper to fake their identities. It also had to be a trick of some kind, because "royal family of Nestene" could only be some type of message for the Doctor. He knew there was something off when they arrived!

"Right, well we have a lot of family, can you describe what they looked like?" the Doctor asked.

"Well it was a lady and a gent. The lady looked just like you, your highness. Are you twins?" Rose opened her mouth, but the Doctor nudged her and gave her a look.

"Um…yeah. That's why people always get us confused! I'm Rose and she's…Lily," she answered unconvincingly, but the checker looked too starstruck to notice.

"And the bloke?" the Doctor asked.

"Tall, handsome, European style maybe?" The Doctor frowned, thinking about Rose and some other pretty boy. Only she could pick up a bloke every_where_ and every_when_. Bloody infuriating, that was.

"Thanks for all your help!" Rose said cheerfully, as the checker handed them their tickets. They made their way into the stadium, the Doctor gripping Rose's hand tightly out of worry. Something was very off.

"Doctor," she started and he knew she was worried. "what was that all about?"

"Oh, probably nothing. You know Americans, always looking for a celebrity!" Unsurprisingly, Rose didn't buy it.

"But she said we looked just like each other, and she knew we were coming! Plus, she said we were the royal family of _Nestene_." Time for another bluff.

"Oh, there probably is a royal family here, and she probably mispronounced the country. Americans. They never can get it right, can they? It was all purely coincidence." With that final word, she knew the conversation was over.

They made their way to their seats, the Doctor looking around the whole time for any suspicious people. Unfortunately, the stadium was rather large, so danger could be anywhere. Especially those people going up and down trying to sell snacks; one of them was looking too closely at Rose. _Yes, snack sellers are definitely suspicious_, thought the Doctor.

Rose didn't initially understand the game, so the Doctor spent half an inning teaching it to her. But when she finally got it, she became a superfan, causing cries to sit down from various members of the crowd. The Doctor was slightly embarrassed, and wanted her to stop drawing attention to them, but at the same time he found her endearing. Not that he would ever tell her that.

She got tired from all of her shouting after a couple innings, and resigned herself to staying in her seat. She leaned into the Doctor, and without even thinking he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

Someone behind them shouted about them being a cute couple. Both the Doctor and Rose blushed, but neither of them moved away.

Despite the calm outward appearance, there was a war brewing inside the Doctor's head.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Calm down, you know you like it!_

_Me: Time Lord. Rose: human._

_So?_

_She's gonna die on me way too fast!_

_Then make the most of your time together!_

_But she's a companion! I don't get involved with companions!_

_Please, even you know she's more than that_

The Doctor was broken out of his internal battle by Rose saying she was going to go to the loo. The Doctor wanted to go with her (for safety reasons, purely) but he was afraid she would think he was being too clingy, especially after their cuddling. Reluctantly, he let her go.

A minute or so after she left, the Jumbotron came on and started the Kiss Cam. _Stupid apes, only they could come up with something like this_. An elderly couple appeared then two teenagers, and then finally a blonde girl and a brunette man. _Wait, blonde girl?_

The Doctor's eyes snapped to the screen, and couldn't believe what was on there. Rose and a Pretty Boy were smiling at the camera. The Pretty Boy winked, and then cupped Rose's face and kissed her.

A myriad of emotions filtered through the Doctor's brain. He was irrationally jealous of this Pretty Boy. He was handsome, insane hair, and wore a suit even though it was a baseball game. _Probably some eccentric American tycoon. How come he gets to kiss her and touch her and I'm restricted to hand-holding? I bet I could kiss better than that Pretty Boy. Does he have a time travelling blue box? Didn't think so._

But his jealousy soon turned to anger. He was mad that she went did something so stupid like broadcasting her face on the Jumbotron when something suspicious was happening. _Really? We both know the anger is because HE isn't YOU._

Count on Rose to find a Pretty Boy every. Bloody. Time.

Then he noticed something on the Pretty Boy; a wedding band. She was making out with a married man.

_She was making out with a married man?_ This was not like Rose, in fact, she shouldn't be up there! She was supposed to be in the loo! Then he saw something else shining on the screen; a matching gold wedding band on Rose's finger.

Wait a moment…both of them were wearing them? Maybe it wasn't Rose! _Don't be daft, it's obviously her._ Pretty Boy was a stranger, but Rose wasn't. And she most certainly hadn't been wearing a golden wedding band earlier. Besides, wasn't she wearing something different? That couldn't be her, but how did they look so much alike?

The screen switched from the Kiss Cam to the adverts; and the Doctor watched them absentmindedly, pondering over the mystery that was "Kiss Cam Rose and the Pretty Boy". He was still jealous and angry, but at the same time he knew that wasn't his Rose. Whoever or whatever it was though, it did a good job of looking like her; they could pass for twins.

Twins! The checker had mentioned twins! So they had obviously seen her, and must've told her that he and Rose were coming. He remembered the words "tall and handsome". Yep. Definitely described the Pretty Boy.

Whoever they were though, they must've had psychic paper or some kind of telepathy to convince the checker they were "Nestene royalty". Plus, they must've had extensive knowledge on the Doctor and Rose to imitate their forms, and know about the Nestene consciousness, which wouldn't take place for another ten years!

Maybe they tracked the TARDIS or something…TARDIS! The word was flashed across the screen in one of the adverts containing the message:

"To the past:

Your future is bright

Tenth time's the charm!

Paid for by the TARDIS foundation."

He didn't…evidently he did. He went back on his own timeline? What if Rose had seen it! He could block his own memories, but hers? She might not let him inside her head! This did explain the sense that Time was off, though. But just what was he thinking? Did the regeneration leave him messed up in the head? _But I'm rather pretty next go round. Sexy, even. And Rose definitely likes it, so that's a reason to look forward to the future. But that's not the point_! He could've screwed up the timelines or caused a paradox or hurt Rose somehow. This was NOT ok. And what if someone dangerous was watching this? The word TARDIS could definitely ring some bells.

Ring…the rings! Oh, Rassilon! They were going to be _married_. The Doctor tried to feel anger at this, but he strangely found himself rather giddy at the thought of him and Rose together, and married? That was a fantasy. _Still though, I bet the…married life is great. _Blimey, what would Rose think if she knew? He was pulled out of his thoughts by said girl sitting back down, and pulling his arm back over her shoulders.

_What did I miss?_

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Pretty please review, it really does mean so much. If you haven't read the other parts to the "Blast from the Past" series, you can go to my stories. They're called (in order) "The Bar Scene", "Dancing Queen", and "All's Well that Ends Well". Check em out!**

**Big shout out to JollyRoger1 and Duzell-Reincarnated for reviewing on the last part. You guys are awesome. Reviews really do mean the world! If you have any prompts for the next part of this series, please lemme know.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
